Policies
This page is dedicated to rules and laws that apply here on The Power Rangers Wiki. Here we have listed what is considered to be appropriate and inappropriate. All the rights that are made for users on the wiki are allowed within a reasonable limit. Appropiate #Please look at the other pages before making an edit in order to keep all pages to the appropiate strucure. #Try to make pages which are priority and needed (e.g. episode and character recaps). Please ask an Admin before starting new categories or new types of pages. #Invite everyone you know that is a fan of Power Rangers or just willing to help out, we need the support! #If you become a regular editer then it would be appropiate to keep track of your recaps on your profile so your contributions can be noticed. #'Be careful about giving personal information or pictures of yourself.' #English is the language of this wiki. Inappropriate Chat and Comments Not knowing about these rules is not an excuse for breaking them. If you’re warned for breaking rules “I didn’t know” is not an excuse, all users must read these. #Inserting false information into your account will result in a permanent ban from the wiki. #It is against Wikia Terms of Use to ask for personal information. This includes Facebook, Tumblr, Twitter, email address, MSN, Yahoo, and anything else that could be used to give away your location. ##If you ask for personal information you will be given one warning. If you continue to do this, a one month ban will be given. #Spamming (repeating messages over and over, making numerous pointless comments, advertising a business or website etc…) can earn you up to a permanent ban depending on how much and what you “spammed”. ##Two warnings will be given before a one week ban from the wiki. If spamming continues after the week, this time will double to 2 weeks, then 4 weeks and so on. #The only profanity allowed is that used in Desperate Housewives. Any other swears used must be censored. However, this does not legitimate using swears against another user. ##Two warnings will be given before a three-day ban from the wiki. If swearing continues this time will triple every time and will lead eventually lead to a permanent ban. #Insulting users is inappropriate and one warning will be given before a three-day ban. #Harassing or threatening another user (especially regarding one’s race, gender, nationality, religion or orientation) is inappropriate and will result in a one week ban at first. #Article comments and blogs are for constructive discussion, not for back-and-forth bickering. #Editing or deleting another user’s user page without their permission is inappropriate and will result in a one day ban. #Sexually explicit images, videos or comments can get you banned anywhere from one month to a permanent ban. #Photo-shopped images are not allowed on Article pages, only user pages and blogs. #If you are banned and you harass the admins on other wikis regarding your ban on this wiki, you ban time will double the more you harass. Harassing admins too far will result in them contacting the wikia staff. Pages All rules that are made for the chat and comments section apply to what you put on the pages of the wiki. There are some additional rules made for the pages that do not apply to the chat and comments section. #Inserting false or unconfirmed information is not allowed. Also, posting information regarding future episodes on character pages is not allowed. #Only add appropriate categories to pages. Adding random categories will be classed as vandalism. #Vandalizing pages will result in a warning. Two warnings will be given before a one week ban is enforced. ##Vandalism includes, removing content from pages, adding false information, adding inappropriate content, adding random content solely made just to ruin a page. #'Anybody' that spams by adding numerous pictures and categories, without an acceptable reason will be banned immediately for one day. Federal Laws #If you are under 13 years of age, you come under the US “COPPA” law (Children Online Privacy Protection Act). If you are found to be under the age of 13, you will be banned for the amount of time until you reach the age of 13 (for example, 2 years if you’re 11). #Users shall not perform “cybersex” on the server. #Users are not permitted to share or promote Warez. This includes links or talk of illegal Mp3, Games, Movies and Software or anything that is covered under international copyright laws. #Users shall not perform acts of hatred. This includes: racism, sexual discrimination, homophobic acts and other discrimination. #Users shall not use harsh language, especially sexual references (c*nt, sl*t, wh*re etc…), unless when referring to aspects of the series that revolve around said words. 2 warnings will be given before kickban. Please censor sexual related slang!